What We Think of 1: Marauders
by Un Petit Diable
Summary: [Complete]Boredom and the Marauders don't mix well, as they write hilarious comments as letters to each other. [Warning: complete randomness may ensue]
1. James Potter aka Prongs

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's creations.**

**_What We Think of …_**

**_James Potter_**

_Let's see… what do I think of James? Well, he is an awesome Chaser and Quidditch Captain -in his own little world. In reality, he's a big egomaniac. Yup, girls love him, (not as much as they love me) but he's too stupid to notice because his sooooo in love with… Lily Evans. But you know what? She hates him. Muhahahaha…/cough, cough/. He's good at Transfiguration, but we all know a dog is waaaaaaaaaay better than a stag (hear that Prongs). But other than that, he's a good friend and of course I'll always be his best bud. For he's a great pranking pal, (along with Moony, and Wormtail). He's one STUPID guy if he breaks his friendship with…_

_Sirius Black, a.k.a. Padfoot_

_Your best bud forever_

**James… well, he's an idiot that won't shut up. Great prankster, yeah yeah, and I love pranking too. BUT IS IT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR A GUY LIKE ME TO GET SOME PEACE AND QUIET ONCE IN A WHILE TO READ OR SOMETHING? But I'm grateful to have found a friend like Prongs, (and Sirius, and Peter) working hard to keep me company on full moons. But for once, SHUT UP!**

**Your werewolf of a pal,**

**Remus Lupin **

**a.k.a. Moony**

James... Oh, oh, oh! He's a great Quidditch player. He's good with the snitch just as he is with the quaffle. He's sooooo funny. He makes the best pranks ever. EVERYBODY LOVES HIM! He's nice, smart, sly, loyal, HILARIOUS, down-to-earth, And COOL. He's also good looking… I wish I looked like him…

"Whoa, whoa, Peter, stop!" Remus reads his letter. "Since when is James down-to-earth?"

"Yeah!" Sirius agrees. "And everybody knows I'm the best looking around."

"And that's enough with the compliments," the werewolf adds ignoring Sirius. "We have to end this."

"By the way," speaks Sirius. "The way you're writing this, it's sounds like a love letter."

"Hey!" Peter defends. "I'm not gay."

"I didn't say that," Sirius rolls his eyes. "I just said it sounds stupid."

"Enough, both of you!" Remus ends their stupidity. "Peter end that letter."

Your friend, Peter, a.k.a. Wormtail


	2. Sirius Black aka Padfoot

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's creations.**

_What We Think of …_

_Sirius Black_

**_What can I say 'bout old Padfoot… how about: stupid, arrogant, hyper showoff. Yep! That about covers it… nah, he's a player and hates it when his hair is messed up. And for some reason, the only one not impressed by my talents. /Fakes crying/ CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? MY BEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD NOT IMPRESSED BY MY TALENTS! Oh, what the heck? He's the BEST pranking partner around! Of course I come up with the bigger ideas. Is that it? Let's see… ooh, ooh, ooooooh! A question! Sirius if I ever get married and have a kid, will you be the kid's Godfather? Oh yeah, a dog is NOT better than a stag._**

**_Do I even have to say it?_**

**_James Potter, a.k.a. Prongs_**

**_Your pranking partner and best bud._**

**The same thing I said to James goes to you too, Padfoot. Well let's see... anything else I wanna add… yeah! Stop making all the girls swoon all over you! Leave some for us too! Oh yeah, I need to personally thank you for joining me every full moon, but if you don't calm down soon and start acting like a normal human being… I'll kill you. /_Aveda Kedevra_/… Just kidding –about that- but I will hurt you.**

**Your canine pal,**

**Remus Lupin, a.k.a. Moony**

Sirius…well… he's a bit scary. Yeah! You have to stay on his good side or he's really mean! He can be a real jerk –great prankster and clever- but a jerk! Yep! He's mean. He tells me to 'scram' whenever I interrupt… well, I guess I _am_ interrupting. That's why he's great and no one dares to upset him. But he's still a big JERK!

"Hey! Who are you calling a jerk, Wormtail?" Sirius suddenly appears into the room.

"Padfoot! What the hell are you doing here?" groans Remus. "You're not suppose to be here!"

"I can be wherever I want." Sirius crosses his arms.

"But you're not suppose to be here while we're writing it." James agrees with Remus. "Was I here when you guys were writing mine."

"Well, who cares?" Sirius shrugs looking at what James wrote. "Prongsie, I didn't know you cared that much. Aw, of course I'll be the kid's godfather."

"Thanks, mate," James grins giving Sirius a _brotherly_ hug.

"Isn't that touching," Remus rolls his eyes, pretending to gag. "Will you to stop already?"

"Jealous?" Sirius jokes.

Remus rolled his eyes.

"By the way, a dog IS better," Sirius turns to James.

"Nah-uh," James disagrees, "a Stag is."

"Dog."

"Stag!"

"Dog!"

"STAG!"

"DOG!"

"You'll you two STOP!" growls Remus, irritated only to be ignored.

"C-c-can I f-finish it a-al-r-ready?" Peter speaks up nervously.

"Don't bother!" Sirius snaps. "DOG!"

"STAG!"

"DOG!"

"STAG!"

"DOG!"

"STAG!"

"DOG!"

"Oh, brother," says Remus, rolling his eyes... again.


	3. Remus Lupin aka Moony

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's creations.**

**What We Think of …**

**Remus Lupin**

**_Remus... where would we be without him? Nope, without him we wouldn't be able to pull of our pranks, would we, Siri?_**

_Hells no! We think of the pranks, but without Moony, we can't pull 'em of. Why is that, Prongs?_

**_'Cause we're too lazy to look up anything in a book; unless it's REALLY important. This for us is really rare._**

_True, true; you hit the nail on the head on that one, Jamesie ol' pal. We also came to a conclusion, didn't we, buddy?_

**_Yup! We sure did. We decided since Remus is-_**

_-A werewolf, he's the-_

**_-Coolest one of-_**

_-Us!_

**_We're so lucky! Aren't we Paddy? If it weren't for him, we would've never became Animagi._**

_And we wouldn't be going on our monthly adventures under the full moon. _

**_I still think a stag is better._**

_Grrr…dog!_

**_STAG!_**

_DOG!_

**_STAG!_**

_DOG!_

**_STAG!_**

_We should stop._

**_For Moony._**

_For Moo-nay!_

**_And let's come to agreement?_**

_What?_

**_A stag AND a dog are better than a RAT!_**

_Hear, hear!_

**_What else is great about this guy?_**

_Thanks to Remmy, none of our pranks backfire -too badly._

**_Agreed; he comes up with jinxes, hexes, and spells we never even heard of to full proof our pranks._**

_Even though he's a Prefect, he doesn't act like a know-it-all._

**_Ah-huh; Even with Evans on his case, he STILL doesn't punish us._**

_Yeah, what a great friend. I thought you like Lily. /sighs/ But, still… he's wrong about us being noisy pests._

**_Yeah! We give him his peace and quiet!_**

_Say we're not loud Moony! Say it! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease?_

**_We SO give you your own time! Don't weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?_**

"No, you don't," Remus finishes reading the last bit.

"Moony," James faces him surprised. "What are YOU doing here?"

"I figured if Sirius could come, why can't I?" Remus replies shrugging.

"Hey!" Sirius defends. "At least I came when the last person was nearly done!"

"Whatever," Remus turns to last Marauder. "Peter write your bit."

"Hey!" Sirius exclaims. "Let us end ours first!"

"Yeah!" James agrees. "What's so great about what Peter will write?"

"I write good things!" Peter whines.

"Just finish it already," Remus rolls his eyes. Merlin, he is doing that a lot.

**_The Marauding Duo _**

_Your greatest pal in EVER!_

_**James Potter, a.k.a. Prongs**_

_Sirius Black, a.k.a. Padfoot_

Remus is the nicest one of the three. He's the only one that won't make fun of me. I know James and Sirius are always joking, but still. Remus is the nicest. Yup! That's all there is to it. He may not be the most athletic, like James, or the coolest, like Sirius, but he's the nicest.

Peter, a.k.a. Wormtail

After finishing, he leaves the room.

"That sounds SO lame!" Remus groans.

"No kidding," Sirius snickers, "the nicest"

Peter re-enters the room.

"Wormy, incase you didn't notice, we all wrote our last names," Remus states curiously. "You NEVER did."

"Hee, hee…" Peter laughs sheepishly. "I forgot how to spell it."

O.o

The three remaining Marauders all shares a comical expression.

"How THICK can you get?" James finally exclaims.

"HA, HA, HEE, HEE, HEE!" Sirius starts to roll down on the ground from laughter.

Remus starts, "It's P-E-T-"

James continues, "T-I-G-"

Sirius finishes, "R-E-W!"

"Heh, heh…" Peter scurries away.


	4. Peter Pettigrew aka Wormtail

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's creations.**

What We Think of …

Peter Pettigrew

**_Peter… well, he's a … good distractions during pranks. Yeah, no point of denying it, he is really good at distracting the teachers._**

"Yeah, sure, Prongs," Sirius rolls his eyes. "Like you actually believe that."

"He maybe an idiot, but James is right though," Remus says disagreeing with Sirius.

"What do you mean, Moony?" Sirius asks. Remus writes.

**Being able to turn into a rat, he got us a lot of info for our pranks and also, he's good at distracting because people don't think he's smart enough to be up to something.**

"He still called me a jerk!" Sirius exclaims than begins to mock Peter. "Ooh, Prongs is sooo clever.. Ooh, Moony is the NICEST..."

"I bet you're never going to get over that." Remus grins. "You're too sensitive."

"I AM NOT!" Sirius replies.

"Yes, you are!" James laughs.

Sirius puts on a fake smile and spoke what he wrote, _Wormy is a great distraction, he's good at finding dirt and infos, and sometimes comes up with good ideas, but he's still an idiot._

"You didn't mean that at all," Remus says rolling his eyes, 'that voice was so fake!"

"No kidding," James laughs with a shrug, "but that's Padfoot for you."

"Don't you have anything else to add?" Remus asks.

"NO!" Sirius snaps at him. James gives him a death glare.

"Fine! FINE!" he starts writing again.

_He's loyal; he's always been there for us, no matter how scared. _

Then Sirius spoke again, "but if any one of us ever DOES go to the dark side, I'll suspect him.

James sniggers, "Probably to escape from you!"

Remus begins to speak, "but he is loyal-"

"-LOYAL?"

They turn around to see a completely raged authouress. "That's the last word I'd use to describe that traitorous git!"

"Who are you, and what the hell are you talking about?" demands James.

She tries to grab Peter and choke him.

Peter wakes up from his nap and sees her, "Uh… w-what's happening… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sirius grabs her right her arm while James takes her left. Remus steps in between the murderous authouress and the scared Peter.

"Let me go RIGHT NOW!" She demands. "LET ME AT THAT BLOODY TRAITOR!"

"What do you mean traitor?" Remus asks.

"He's the reason Prongs will be DEAD, Sirius will be in AZKABAN, and then DIE, so you'll be alone, miserable and might end up dead!" she explains to him.

"I'm gonna DIE?" Sirius whimpers and lets go of the authouress without realizing.

She grabs a hold of Peter and starts beating him up.

BANG!

SMASH!

CRASH!

ZAP!

BOOM!

After awhile, Peter scurries of to the Hospital Wing, and the authouress walks away with a satisfied grin.

"I was JOKING about going evil," Sirius exclaims in shock.

"We weren't supposed to know that, were we?" Remus asks friends.

"No, definitely not," said James. He looked at their letter to Peter. "I think we need to add a bit more."

"No kidding," Sirius agreed.

**DIE PETTIGREW, DIE!**

**_DIE! DIE! DIE!_**

_MAWHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! _

"What's with the evil laugh?" James raised an eyebrow.

Sirius shrugs, "the timing, I guess."

Remus rolls his eyes and hurries to catch up with James and Sirius, who were already heading outside.

A bit ahead of James and Remus, Sirius was singing in the tune of "Mary Had a Little Lamp"...

_Peter is an ugly old rat,_

_Ugly old rat,_

_UGLY OLD RAT,_

_Peter is an ugly old rat, _

_And smells really stinking bad._

"SHUT UP!" chorused James and Remus.

_One day comes a big black cat,_

_Big black cat,_

_BIG BLACK CAT,_

_One day comes a big black cat,_

_That eats him up for LUN- _

Remus puts his wand away, satisfied at the result.

"_Mobilarbus_," James casts with his wand and Sirius's stunt body starts to float in front of them.

The conscious Marauders walks away singing in the same tune...

**Sirius is a stupid idiot,**

**_Stupid idiot,_**

**STUPID IDIOT,**

**_Sirius is a stupid idiot,_**

**Who doesn't know how to SHUT UP!**

_0_

_THE END…_

_FOR NOW_


End file.
